The laboratory animal diagnostic facility developed at Cornell University Medical College has made excellent progress in meeting the goals originally established in this grant. During the past year disease diagnosis, colony surveillance, vendor surveys, conditioning programs and quarantine programs have all prospered. The laboratory at Cornell Medical College, and the consortium laboratory at Rockefeller University, have collaborated to provide general expertise and diagnostic capabilities for parent institutions. This consortium laboratory has been integrated into the Center for Research Animal Resources at Cornell University to provide services to animal users in Ithaca, N.Y., and to incorporate the diagnostic capabilities of the New York State College of Veterinary Medicine into the overall program of animal health for consortium members. The laboratories at Cornell Medical College will continue to investigate the interrelationship between host antibacterial immunity and bacteria-determined resistance factors in order to gain a better understanding of host parasite relationships in the guinea pig and rabbit.